1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Emergency Alert System (EAS), targeted local alert, analog/digital radio transmitter/receiver, TV transmitter/receiver, computer and Internet devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current Emergency Alert System (EAS) transmits an alert to all over-the-air TV and radio channels, cable television channels, wireless cable systems, satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) channels, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) channels and wireline video service channels to alert as many people as possible. The EAS system allows the President to address the American public during national emergency. Along with its capability of providing an emergency message to the entire nation simultaneously, the EAS allows authorized state and local authorities to quickly distribute important local emergency information, such as AMBER alerts and emergency weather information targeted to a specific area.
The EAS is rarely used but must be ready at all times. The current EAS system has many issues. A) It requires constant tests and exercises to ensure the system operational Readiness. The exercising is troublesome and costly to broadcasters. It inconveniences the public. B) An EAS alert interrupts regular broadcast programming and therefore is sparingly used to only address the public in case of an extreme emergency. C) The EAS system does not provide a mechanism that allows public to filter which alert to receive or to not receive. Therefore, the EAS system is underutilized and used for extreme emergency cases only. D) The EAS system inefficiently uses broadcast frequencies. It transmits an alert in every broadcast frequency. E) The EAS system lacks an ability to control the alert's delivery at an individual level. The minimum distribution area is usually in the range of one hundred miles.